The Brave Little Toaster
The Brave Little Toaster is a 1987 animated film based on the book The Brave Little Toaster: A Bedtime Story for Small Appliances by Thomas M. Disch. Cast Singing cast *Deanna Oliver - Toaster *Thurl Ravenscroft - Kirby *Tim Stack - Lampy/Zeke *Timothy E. Day - Blanky *Jerry Rees - Radio *Phil Hartman - Hanging Lamp/Air Conditioner *Jim Jackman - Plugsy *Randall William Cook - Entertainment Centre *Randy Bennett - Computer Non-singing cast *Jon Lovitz - Radio (singing voice) *'Wayne Kaatz' - The Master *'Colette Savage' - Chris *'Jonathan Benair' - Black and White TV *'Joe Ranft' - Elmo St. Peters Plot Toaster is the leader of a group of appliances consisting of an antique radio, a gooseneck lamp, Lampy; an electric blanket, Blanky; and a vacuum cleaner, Kirby, who belong to their master, Rob. They wait every day at Rob's cottage for his return with an increasing sense of abandonment, causing Blanky to hallucinate about finally seeing Rob return. One day towards the end of July, the appliances are devastated to learn that a real estate broker is selling the house. Not wanting to accept the fact that the Master would abandon them, Toaster decides that the group should head out and find Rob. The appliances connect a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and set out into the world, following Radio's signal broadcasts from the city, where Rob lives. On their journey, the appliances encounter numerous harrowing adventures where they learn to work together. Shortly after stopping to rest within a forest, a nightmare where Rob and Toaster get tortured by an evil smirking clown dressed as a firefighter followed by a violent storm during nightfall wakes Toaster and the others with the storm blowing Blanky up into the trees, and Lampy risks his life by using himself as a lightning rod in an attempt to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Blanky the next morning, they try to cross a waterfall, but during an attempt to cross it, everyone falls in except for Kirby, who dives after them and rescues them, and the appliances wash up into the middle of a swamp. After losing both the chair and the battery, the group resorts to pulling a disabled Kirby through the swamp. After losing their balance and almost drowning in a mud hole, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, the owner of an appliance parts store, where they get scared by a group of partially dismantled or disfigured appliances, who have lost hope and are at risk of being disassembled or sold, almost in a prison-like motif. When Radio is removed from a shelf and about to have his radio tubes extracted, the appliances frighten St. Peters by pretending to be a ghost and flee to the city, while most of the worn-out appliances flee the store and return to their masters' homes. Rob, who is now living in an apartment as a young adult and is about to depart for college, leaves with his girlfriend Chris to return to the cottage and retrieve the appliances to take with him. After secretly witnessing this, Rob's newer appliances in the apartment become resentful. When the appliances arrive at Rob's apartment, the newer appliances explain that they are "on the cutting edge of technology". After answering Toaster and the other four appliances their question of what they mean by singing their song to them, they kick them into the apartment's dumpster from the window, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard. Thinking that the cottage has been broken into and trashed, and his original appliances stolen, Rob and Chris return to his apartment, where his black and white television, who originally lived with the appliances, broadcasts false advertisements to encourage Rob and Chris to go to Ernie's Disposal to find Toaster and the other four appliances, and bring them back. At the junkyard, the appliances are tormented by a maniacal crusher with its henchman, an evil tower crane with an electromagnet that picks up junk and places them on its conveyor belt that leads to the crusher. When they discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged that he still needs them after all, and then, they attempt to foil the magnet in order to allow Rob to find them. After being foiled numerous times, the magnet decides to pick up Rob as well as his appliances, and drops them on the conveyor belt. Toaster makes a heroic sacrifice by jumping into the crusher's gears to disable it just in time to prevent it from killing Rob and destroying his appliances. Rob survives and returns back to the apartment with all of the five appliances in tow, including a mangled Toaster. And then, Rob repairs Toaster and takes the five appliances with him to college, along with Chris. Musical numbers *"City of Light" - Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Kirby and Blanky *"B-Movie Show" - Lampy, Hanging Lamp, Kirby, Radio, Toaster, Blanky and Appliances *"Cutting Edge" - New Appliances *"Worthless" - Cars Brave Little Toaster, The